This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Obesity is a significant public health concern in the United States. There are many physiological problems associated with obesity, including diabetes, high blood pressure and increased risk of cardiovascular disease. In addition, childhood obesity has been linked with various psychopathologies, including anxiety, depression, attention deficit disorders and low self esteem. What is less clear, however, is the relationship between a high-fat diet and the development of these psychopathologies. The goal of this study is to examine the relationship between high-fat diet and behavior on infant, group-housed Japanese macaques (Macaca fuscata). The monkeys complement an ongoing study conducted by Dr. Kevin Grove (ONPRC), investigating the effects of a high-fat diet on the neural development of young Japanese macaques living in a group situation.